Sit Boy
by sandybeach6th
Summary: As par usual, Inuyasha annoys Kagome to the point that she sits him halfway across the feudal era, until one day she sits him when he is to close to her and ends up landing herself an unexpected kiss or two. InuyashaKagome pairing.


**Hiya folks! I'm Sandy, and I'm just here to tell you thanks for coming to read my story! I hope you enjoy it, I had fun writing it! Enjoy enjoy enjoy, and please, review afterwards. Flames, criticisms, happy reviews, I'm basically open to anything. But please, if you do feel the need to flame, try to make it reasonable enough that's it's something I can fix or redo...not just, "You're writing sucks." Because that doesn't help me. But if you say something along the lines of, "Your paragraph structure isn't correct" then I can try to fix it for the future. Thanks, and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't pertain to own anything I don't own.**

**Summary: As par usual, Inuyasha annoys Kagome to the point that she sits him halfway across the feudal era, until one day she sits him when he is to close to her and ends up landing herself an unexpected kiss or two. Inuyasha/Kagome pairing.**

* * *

"Inuyasha!" screamed Kagome. It was a normal, average day in the feudal era, and as usual, Inuyasha had been picking on Shippo and Kagome was angry with him. This particular predicament wasn't unusual, considering that Shippo always seemed to do something to tick our favorite half-demon off. And, as usual, the yelling of his name was followed by the ceremonial, 

"Sit!"

A pink cloud enveloped Inuyasha momentarily, and fell the ground head first, smashing into the ground with a bang.

"Owww…Kagome! What was that for?" moaned Inuyasha from where he was planted face first into the dirt outside Kaede's hut.

"Would you stop making fun of Shippo!" screamed Kagome. "It's so annoying!"

"That's no need for you to hurt me! I swear, you do that for fun, don't you?" yelled Inuyasha back.

"What?! How could you? Inuyasha, SIT!" screamed Kagome, just as Inuyasha was getting up. He slammed down onto the ground very ungracefully.

"Kagome…." Growled Inuyasha.

"I'm tired of you and your stupid mood swings! I'm GOING HOME!" Kagome screamed.

"Don't…you…dare..." groaned Inuyasha as he slowly got to his feet, standing up straight, though his legs wobbled a bit, as they got weak if he was "sat" to many times.

"I can do whatever I want to, you don't get to tell me or anyone else what to do! Sit, boy! Sit, sit, sit, sit!! SIT!!!" screamed Kagome, and she turned around and stomped off towards the direction of the bone eater's well, as the full effects of all of the curses she had just hurled at poor Inuyasha went into effect. Inuyasha was thrown at the ground and with every painful "sit" he was shoved further and further into the ground, until he was a record breaking 6 feet underneath the normal ground level. Kagome stomped off out of the fields and into the forest between the bone eater's well and Kaede's hut as Inuyasha quietly moaned "Ka...go...me…ow…".

Kagome was about halfway to her destination when Inuyasha finally gathered up the strength to pull his face up out of the dirt. He painfully pulled himself up out of the hole that he had created and wobbly stood up. He twisted his neck around once and there resounded some sickening cracks. "Kagome…I'm going to get you this time…" muttered Inuyasha as regained his composure and began to run with his half demon speed towards the bone eater's well.

Inuyasha easily caught up with Kagome with his superhuman speed when she was about three/fourths of the way to the mystical well. She had reached a small green meadow, you couldn't see the well from there, but it was a small grove chiseled out in a sea of trees, with pretty flowers and green grass growing abundantly. Inuyasha caught up with her and came to a halting stop just in front of her, turning towards her and saying,

"Kagome, would you stop doing that! It hurts!"

"I doubt it." Kagome said, staring at Inuyasha with a hard glare. "I bet the only thing that I hurt is your pride."

"What? It hurts, now stop doing it!" said Inuyasha.

"Don't tell me what to do. You don't have that right!" Kagome looked hard at him, and before Inuyasha could respond, Kagome's glare turned to a smirk. "Now, what is it you wanted me to stop? Did you want me to stop saying…" started Kagome.

"No, Kagome, don't say it!" said Inuyasha. And now here's where the story gets interesting. At that exact moment, Inuyasha flung himself forward and grabbed Kagome's shoulders with his hands, as if to accentuate the comment he made. This act of slight aggression made Kagome lean backwards a bit, but with Inuyasha still holding onto her, but he was pulled slightly forward with her so their feet were almost touching, so they were almost touching but Inuyasha had a firm hold on her shoulders. This was, at the exact moment, of course, when Kagome finished her sentence.

"Did you want me to stop saying sit?" finished Kagome, smugly. Things didn't go as planned, however. Since Inuyasha had a firm grip on Kagome and they were leaning slightly back, Kagome leaning slightly more towards the ground, when Inuyasha's cursed beads went into effect, they pulled him down and his head ungracefully smashed into Kagome's, and pulled Kagome down with him, landing him right on top of her, their lips locked.

They both lay there momentarily in shock, their lips still locked and their eyes wide open, staring at each other. Suddenly, they pulled their lips away from each other and Inuyasha put his head to the left side of Kagome, his right. They lay their momentarily in shock, Inuyasha sprawled on top of Kagome.

"Ow…" said Kagome, because she had just been shoved down onto the ground by a man with a body size larger then her own. "That hurt."

"It's your fault, stupid." Said Inuyasha, pulling his head back up and looking straight at Kagome, his face inches from hers.

"It is not, if you hadn't been grabbing onto me you wouldn't have hurt me so badly! Now would you get off of me!!!" yelled Kagome.

"I would, but it might take a while, I'm WEAK because you made me sit so many of those times over by Kaede's hut!" yelled Inuyasha loudly.

"Ugh, would you just get off of me?" said Kagome, squirming underneath Inuyasha, although she was no where near strong enough to move him, so he stayed lying on top of her. "All I said was one sit and…" but she realized her mistake too late. Her command to "sit", even though it wasn't intentional, was still very effective, and it pulled Inuyasha's neck and head, along with the rest of his body, down closer to the ground, shoving Kagome down lower in the ground with him. However, at the particular moment of her slip up Inuyasha's face had been right above Kagome's so once again, the command forced them to kiss, their lips locking once again.

They both froze once again, not sure of one another, but after they realized that the other wasn't trying to stop the kiss, they reacted to the kiss. They began kissing each other with a bit more passion, and Inuyasha wrapped his hands around Kagome's neck, and Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's back. They soon ran out of air, however, and they broke apart, looking at each other with guilty expressions on their faces.

"So…." Said Inuyasha, not sure what to say.

"So…I liked that." Said Kagome, suddenly finding Inuyasha's chest very interesting; not able to look him in the eyes.

"Yeah…I did too." Said Inuyasha and Kagome let out a tiny sigh of relief, one only a superhuman (or half demon, in this particular situation, could hear). It made Inuyasha smile slightly. Kagome looked back at Inuyasha's face and saw the slight grin, and it made her slightly smile too. Inuyasha looked back at Kagome.

"I'm not very good at this, you know." He said, looking down at her. "I'm not really sure what to say right now…" he added.

"Well, if you don't know what to say, then just kiss me again." Said Kagome, blushing deeply as she said the words.

"Ok." Said Inuyasha, and Kagome looked up at him. Inuyasha slowly brought down his face towards hers and they shared their first real kiss, their first kiss that wasn't directly a consequence of a "sit" command. They broke apart after a while, and looked at each other again.

"Now what?" said Inuyasha.

"Well, now would probably be the appropriate time to confess our feelings for one another." Said Kagome, looking at Inuyasha.

"Oh." Said Inuyasha. "But I'm a little bit unsure of mine." He added.

"You're…unsure of your feelings?" asked Kagome.

"Yeah." Said Inuyasha. "Could you go first?" he asked.

"Sure. I…I really like you Inuyasha, and its very, very close to love. I can't say that it's true love yet because I feel that's something that has to bloom between two people before you can say you truly love someone. But, anyways…I really like you Inuyasha. You're strong, handsome…and you've always been there to protect me. Life is much richer with you around, Inuyasha." Said Kagome, looking straight into Inuyasha's eyes.

"Wow…well Kagome, I really don't want to lie to you…so I'll tell the truth. I've loved Kikyo for a long time…" Inuyasha started, and he noticed a faint body twitch from Kagome who was still lying under him when he said Kikyo's name. "But you always seemed to be more…alive, then her."

Kagome snorted, rather unattractively.

"No, that's not what I meant. Kikyo's life was so serious, she had to protect the jewel and fight off demons, and she never wanted anyone to think she would flaunt her powers, so she mostly kept to herself. She was so…icy, about things, if that makes any sense to you. It was like her life was extremely cold." Inuyasha paused, wrapping up his thoughts and trying to form his next sentence. Kagome looked up at him, unsure of whether she should say something, but he finally continued.

"But with you, it was totally different. The first time I met you, you were so wild and crazy…and that hasn't changed. You are extremely emotional, and can have temper tantrums and get angry easily..."

Kagome frowned. Inuyasha realized he was naming many of her faults, so he continued quickly.

"But you're also so…full of happiness. Every time I'm around you, at least, not when we're fighting, you've just got this big smile on your face and you're happy to be here and be doing things- and I know you sometimes complain about having to live in two worlds and do schoolwork, and fight demons, but still, you radiate off you…such, light. And I know that sounds weird, and I know it doesn't really make any sense… but around Kikyo, everything seemed dark. And around you, everything seems light. Well, not like, heavy, light, but you know…Wait, why are you crying?"

Kagome was indeed, beginning to shed tears. "I…it's just…this is the nicest thing I've ever heard you say, to anyone. You normally don't say big speeches, and it's just…I don't mean to insult you or anything, but…"

"You've changed me."

"Wait…what?" asked Kagome, looking up confused at Inuyasha.

"I've been changing, ever since I first met you. At first, I hated thinking that you were effecting me or anything, but then, I began to hate you ever getting hurt, I would always want to protect you, and even impress you…but normally my demon side would take over and I'd end up hurting you somehow…like forcing Kouga away from you, or making you stay on this side of the well…and I don't even know what's making me do it, but I, I just can't stop feeling this feeling. And it's like I felt with Kikyo, I remember feeling this way, but with you, it feels slightly different…"

"You know, Inuyasha, there is a name for that kind of feeling." Said Kagome, blushing slightly.

"There is? What is it?" asked Inuyasha, excited as if knowing the name would help him understand his feelings.

"I call it love." Said Kagome, and she looked back at Inuyasha's chest, unable to look into his eyes. They layed there in an uncomfortable silence, Kagome on the ground and Inuyasha propped up in sort of a push up position above Kagome. Inuyasha tried to form some sort of a response, but he just couldn't think of what to say.

"I'm not exactly sure what I should be saying, now…" said Inuyasha, looking at Kagome.

"Neither am I. This is kind of a first, for me." Said Kagome, still looking at Inuyasha's chest.

"Was I your first kiss?" asked Inuyasha, looking at Kagome.

"Yes, you were." Said Kagome, and she blushed deep red.

"Well, you were mine too, so that kind of makes it fair, doesn't it?" asked Inuyasha.

Finally, Kagome's eyes met Inuyasha's. "No I wasn't."

"What are you talking about?" asked Inuyasha. "How would you know?"

"I was there, remember? I saw Kikyo kiss you. And besides, I'm sure you must have kissed her a bunch of times before, anyways."

"Oh yeah. I forgot." Said Inuyasha.

"How could you forget something like that, dummy?" asked Kagome, the mood seeming to lighten with this conversation.

"I don't really like to think about someone…dead, kissing me. Would you?" asked Inuyasha, looking at Kagome with a smirk.

"No, not personally. But that can't have been the only time you kissed Kikyo." Said Kagome, pressing the subject again.

"Seriously, it was. Kikyo wasn't the intimate type. I mean, we hugged and stuff, but that was it…"

"And stuff?" asked Kagome, raising her eyebrow at Inuyasha."

"Hey, wait…I mean…Kagome! Get your mind out of the gutter. I didn't mean that."

"I didn't mean what? You are a virgin, aren't you?"

"KAGOME! That's not the kind of question you ask a man!"

"Well, I asked it. Aren't you a virgin?" asked Kagome, suddenly getting more vicious with the question.

"Why? Do you want me to be?" asked Inuyasha. Kagome faltered.

"I…um…"

"Yes, I am. Jeez. That's totally private, so I don't think you should have even asked, but yes, I am. Don't make a big deal out of it."

"I won't." said Kagome, calmly. "I was just curious."

"Besides…it's different, for me…for people like me…"

"What do you mean, different for people like you? Like a half-demon?"

"Yes, it is." Said Inuyasha, turning his glance away from her and staring at a flower in the distance.

"What do you mean, different?" asked Kagome, extremely curious.

"You know, you realize that that question could be answered with an extremely inappropriate answer, having to do with the actions it takes to NOT become a virgin…"

"Well I didn't think it did!! I didn't think you would say it if it had anything to do with THAT."

"Well, lucky for you, it doesn't." said Inuyasha.

"Well then, what does it mean?!" asked Kagome, a bit louder then she needed too. She calmed herself down and repeated herself. "What does it mean?"

"It means that, if a half-demon…mates…with someone else, they have to mark them."

"Mark them? What does that mean?" asked Kagome, after a bit of silence.

"It means they have to mark them as their mate. It's normally…different, depending on the species. Dog-demons…well, they bite the neck of their…mate. And what it does is make the human…or demon…smell slightly like their mate. And so when other demons are looking for a mate, they smell the scent of the woman's mate on them, and they know they either have to move on and find another, or they have to fight the mate for the woman." Inuyasha paused.

"So you have to be careful, because once someone is marked, you can't…unmark them?" asked Kagome, looking up at Inuyasha. She couldn't stop thinking about how he still hadn't moved from being above her, so maybe there was hope in all of this talk, but she temporarily ignored all of those thoughts and listened to Inuyasha's answer.

"Their scent will always be on them. And sure, a half demon can mark their mate and then just move on and mark a dozen others, but the women will always have the scent on them and they would never be able to have another mate. And besides, that's just disgusting. And wrong."

"Well that's sweet of you to say. But wouldn't it be like…weird, smelling like a half-demon you're whole life if you're human?"

"It's not like it's a bad smell! It's really faint, just barely. Only half or full demon's can smell it. Are you trying to say I smell bad?" said Inuyasha.

"No, I'm not! Jeez, don't take everything so personal!" said Kagome, angrily looking back up at him. Inuyasha looked like was going to respond with another retort, but then he just sighed.

"Why are you sighing?" asked Kagome heatedly.

"We're doing it again."

"Doing…what again?" asked Kagome, her anger turning to innocent confusion.

"Fighting. We do that, a lot. And over pretty stupid things, too."

"Oh yeah." Said Kagome, realizing it. "We could always just…stop fighting."

"What? And how would we do that? It's like everything I say you end up arguing with me about!" said Inuyasha.

"Hey, that's not fair! We don't fight over everything! Ugh, this conversation is useless."

"Oh, like our last one is any better. We've been talking about sex for about 10 minutes!"

"Well…I…oh yeah." Said Kagome. She started to giggle.

"Why are you laughing now?" asked Inuyasha, confused at her changing emotions.

"What, you don't think it's funny, that we've been talking about sex for ten minutes, after being extremely awkward before?"

"Oh yeah. You know, we haven't really finalized that yet."

"Well, it's pretty much all up to you, know." Said Kagome, her laughter stopping. She seemed to be more courageous with her words because she was in a better mood. "You know I like you, and probably will like you for a long time. So now it's pretty much up to you and how you want to act on that."

"Well…I…Kagome, it's different for me then it is for you. What do men in your world do if they have feelings for a girl, but it isn't really deep yet, but it might be if they had time to be with the girl?"

"That's called asking a girl out." Said Kagome, smiling brightly. "The guy asks the girl if he will go out with her, and if she says yes, that means that she becomes his girlfriend, and he becomes her boyfriend. It means that they know that they have feelings for each other, and the can be expected to act on them in public or private, you know, kissing, hugging, snuggling, whatever. And then after time, their relationship might grow to a new level, and they might find they care even more about each other, which means that the guy's next move is to propose to the girl."

"Propose what?" asked Inuyasha, interrupting.

"Propose _marriage_, silly. Then if the girl accepts, which depending on the state of their relationship, she may or may not, then they become each other's "fiancé's". They set a date for marriage, and then they get married. And they're in love, and they're married, and they're happy, and then they have children, and they take care of their children, and everything is happy, and cute, and…" Kagome trailed off, her mind wandering with adorable images in her head of Inuyasha and her with little half demon children running around and then going to school…she could see herself living in a house in her era, Inuyasha wearing a white tux to their wedding…

"You've got our whole life planned out for us, don't you?" said Inuyasha, and he cocked his head slightly and smiled at her.

"Wait, our?" asked Kagome, looking up at him. Maybe, just maybe…she hoped…

"Kagome, will you go out with me?"

Kagome smiled brightly, and reached her hands up and brought her head almost to his, so their lips were barely separated by a thin line of air.

"Sit, boy."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please, review!**


End file.
